Little Sweet
by Oh SeRa Land
Summary: "Chagiyaaaa... Jangan berkata seperti itu, ini bukan salahmu" cerca Sehun. "YAAAA! OH SEHUN, KAU JAHAT" teriak Luhan dan mengejar Sehun. "Siapa yang menagajarkanmu seperti itu, heol?" tanya Sehun. "Appa" HUNHAN GS with Kids EXO FF


**Little Sweet [ Bubble Tea ]**

**HunHan's Family**

**.**

**.**

**Child : Oh SeHan – 6th **

Author :

- Byun_Jae

Main cast :

- Oh SeHan (OC)

- Oh Sehun (EXO)

- Xi Luhan as Oh Luhan (EXO/GS)

Support cast :

- Do Kyungsoo (EXO/GS)

- Byun Baekhyun as Park Baekhyun (EXO/GS)

- Park Chanyeol (EXO)

Genre :

- Marriage Life | Family | GS

Rating :

- G

NB :

Cerita ini asli karangan author sendiri dan maaf jika typo bertebaran dimana-mana dan bahasa serta kata tidak menggunakan EYD dengan baik dan benar, Dan maaf banget kalau ceritanya absurd. Maklum, masih tahap belajar bikin fanfic. Untuk HunHan Shipper, aku tahu kalian akan langsung penasaran bagaimana ceritanya? /PeDe akut/ hehehehehe. Selamat membaca pokoknya. Gomawo chingudeul ^^

.

.

"aku pulang"

Seorang anak kecil berusia 6 tahun berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan untuk menemukan sosok _eomma_ nya yang cantik dan bermata rusa itu. _–Xi Luhan_, _yeoja_ keturunan _Chinese_ yang dinikahi oleh _Appa –_nya dan lahirlah seorang bayi laki-laki diberi nama _Oh SeHan_ yang sangat lucu.

Tidak melihat sosok yang dia cari diruangan itu, yang setiap dia tiba selalu disambut dengan senyuman manis dan kecupan dari eomma –nya. Dia mengangguk imut dan paham. Lalu mengira kalau sosok _eomma_ itu pasti ada di dapur sedang memasak untuk makan siang nanti. Kaki kecilnya pun berlari cepat menuju dapur. Tapi apa yang dia lihat? dapur kosong dan juga tidak memperlihatkan sosok _eomma _yang dia cari.

_Oh SeHan_ –nama anak itu hampir saja mau menangis. Tapi dia teringat dengan kata-kata Appa –nya kalau anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng.

Dia duduk dengan lemas di sofa yang terletak di ruang keluarganya. _Appa _–nya sibuk di kantor dan tidak mungkin bisa pulang sekarang. Sedangkan, _eomma_ –nya tidak tahu kemana?

"_Eomma_, kemana? SeHan kan mau cerita tentang sekolah hari ini" ujarnya lesu dengan menekukkan wajahnya ke lutut mungilnya.

Seketika dia menegakkan kepalanya, ada sebuah lampu yang menyala diatas kepalanya –pertanda sebuah ide jahil muncul dan senyum khas evil keturunan _Appa –_nya muncul di bibir tipis nan mungil itu. Begitulah kata orang-orang, buah itu tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Baekhyun, aku takut SeHan menunggu ku dirumah. Aku juga belum masak untuk makan siang" ujar Luhan ketika siap-siap keluar dari _boutique_ seorang sahabatnya _–Byun Baekhyun._

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, dan memperlihatkan senyum manisnya.

"Hati-hati Luhan, salam untuk SeHan"

Luhan mengangguk dan ikut membalas senyum sahabatnya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan _boutique_ itu.

.

.

"Hannie, _Eomma _pulang" ucap Luhan begitu sampai di rumah membawa beberapa makanan didalam kantong plastik berwarna putih untuk makan siang.

Karena, waktu diperjalanan pulang dia sempat berpikir dan melihat jam yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya. Tidak akan sempat jika dia memasak untuk SeHan siang ini dan lebih baik membeli makanan di luar.

"Lihatlah, _eomma_ beli makanan kesukaanmu" lanjut Luhan. Namun, tidak ada sahutan dari sosok laki-laki kecil yang dia panggil itu.

Luhan berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan semua barang-barangnya diatas meja makan –lalu berjalan menuju kamar jagoan kecilnya itu. Mana tahu saja SeHan sedang tidur karena menunggunya.

Ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka, kamar itu sunyi. Luhan menjadi bingung dan panik, dia melihat jam untuk memastikan kalau sekarang SeHan seharusnya sudah pulang sekolah dan makan siang bersama.

Sosok jagoan kecilnya tidak pulangkah kerumah? Pikirnya.

Dia pulang Luhan, dan menunggumu. Entah kenapa, dia pergi lagi.

Dasar anak nakal kau Oh SeHan.

Luhan berlari lagi ke dapurnya untuk mengambil handphone –nya yang ada didalam tas nya. Setelah, handphone itu berada ditangannya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah mencari _contact _sekolah anaknya untuk menanyakan apakah semua murid-murid di sekolah itu sudah pulang atau belum. Setelah mendapat jawaban bahwa semua murid-murid sekolah itu sudah pulang sejak 2 jam yang lalu. Jari-jari Luhan dengan lincahnya kembali mencari _contact name_ suami nya _–My Husband Sehun._ Setelah menekan _calling_, Luhan meletakkan handphone itu ke telinganya dan menunggu sambungan itu diangkat oleh Sehun.

_"__Yeoboseo"_

"Sehun-ah" ucap Luhan panik.

Seketika Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung ketika mendengar suara istrinya yang seperti orang panik itu.

_"__Ada apa, chagiya?"_

"SeHan ada bersamamu kah?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Sehun semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Karena, daritadi dia hanya di kantor dan berkutik di depan laptop dengan berkas-berkas yang sedang menumpuk.

_"__Tidak, ada apa dengan SeHan?"_ sekarang giliran Sehun yang bertanya.

Luhan semakin panik dan seketika butiran bening mengalir di pipinya. Dan sedikit isakan tangis dari Luhan yang terdengar oleh Sehun –walaupun hanya dari telepon.

_"__Chagiya, ada apa dengan SeHan?"_ Sehun panik.

"Se... SeHan tidak ada dirumah"

"_Mwoyaaaa? Aigooo,_ kemana anak itu?" Sehun menjadi tambah panik. Bahkan kepanikannya melebihi Luhan sekarang.

"Tapi, tadi aku juga sudah menghubungi sekolahnya, dia sudah pulang sejak dua jam yang lalu" lanjut Luhan.

_"__Chagiya, aku akan segera pulang. Kita cari SeHan sama-sama"_ Sehun langsung memutuskan teleponnya dan segera keluar dari ruang kerjanya dengan terburu-buru.

"Sehun, mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol melihat rekan kerjanya keluar dari ruangan kerjanya terburu-buru dengan ekspresi sulit diartikan.

"Ahh, Hyung aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku titip kerjaan sebentar denganmu" ucap Sehun.

"Kau tidak mau memberitahu hyung –mu ini dengan urusan mendadakmu itu" gerutu Chanyeol.

Sehun menghela napasnya berat. Dia tidak ingin berlama-lama disini, dipikirannya sekarang ada jagoan kecilnya, anaknya laki-laki, Oh SeHan yang belum kembali ke rumah. –ralat, pergi kembali keluar rumah.

"SeHan tidak ada dirumah Hyung sejak dia pulang sekolah tadi, Luhan kebingungan mau mencarinya dimana, makanya aku pulang untuk mencari bersama"

"Jinjjayo? " mata Chanyeol membulat kaget "Baiklah, segera cari dia. Kalau kau butuh bantuan segera hubungi aku" lanjut Chanyeol.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya "Terima kasih Hyung, aku pergi dulu" ucap Sehun berlalu meninggal Chanyeol.

.

.

Sementara Luhan masih menangis sambil menunggu Sehun pulang. Baru kali ini kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Biasanya SeHan akan langsung pulang ke rumah –walaupun diantar pulang oleh bus sekolahnya. Dan anak laki-laki itu akan menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan di sekolah dengan antusias dan membuat Luhan gemas dengannya.

"Chagiya" ucap Sehun begitu sampai di rumah dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih menangis di sofa dan duduk di samping istrinya itu.

"Maafkan aku Sehun" ujar Luhan yang langsung memeluk Sehun "aku tidak menjaga SeHan dengan baik"

"Chagiyaaaa... Jangan berkata seperti itu, ini bukan salahmu" cerca Sehun. "Uljima chagiya, kita cari SeHan sama-sama" lanjut Sehun menghapus air mata Luhan.

Sehun dan Luhan sudah mencari ke semua tempat. Mulai dari taman bermain yang berada di kompleks perumahan mereka, sekolah untuk memastikan kembali, ke rumah teman-temannya SeHan. Tapi semuanya nihil. SeHan tidak ditemukan. Sehun dan Luhan hampir menyerah dan langsung ingin menghubungi pihak berwajib untuk membantu mereka.

Kini mereka berjalan menelusuri estalase-estalase pertokoan dan caffe-caffe di kawasan Gangnam.

Merasa lelah dan semakin panik sejadi-jadinya, Luhan menangis kembali. Takut kalau jagoan kecilnya kenapa-kenapa. Entah di jual, entah dimutilasi, /author dibakar readers/ begitulah jadi seorang ibu yang baik, selalu mencemaskan anaknya.

Sehun merengkuh tubuh kecil Luhan ke dalam pelukannya "Uljima Chagiya, SeHan pasti ketemu" ucap Sehun menenangkan Luhan didalam pelukannya. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan dari orang-orang yang lewat melihat mereka.

Tiba-tiba handphone Sehun berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Sehun pun membuka pesan tersebut. Sebuah nomor yang tidak dikenal mengajaknya untuk datang ke sebuah caffe sahabatnya yang letaknya hanya 5 meter dari tempat mereka.

"Siapa?" Tanya Luhan. Sehun hanya melirik Luhan.

"Ayo kita cari minum dulu" ajak Sehun.

"Mwoyaaaa, kau gila, heol? SeHan belum ketemu kau malah ngajak minum" amuk Luhan dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun –membuat Sehun melongo.

"Yaaaaaa, maksudku kita beli minum sambil nyari SeHan" balas Sehun.

Dan terjadilah cekcok mulut antara HunHan. Begitulah kehidupan rumah tangga. Untung Sehun tidak ditendang oleh Luhan.

Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan sensi –dan belum beranjak dari tempat mereka sedaritadi berdiri.

"Ayolah Luhan" ajak Sehun dengan nada menekan.

Luhan mendelikkan matanya ke arah Sehun, memberi _deathglare_ terampuhnya dan membuat Sehun melongos pergi meninggalkannya.

"YAAAA! OH SEHUN, KAU JAHAT" teriak Luhan dan mengejar Sehun.

.

.

Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah caffe, dan langsung ke tempat bagian bar-nya untuk memesan minuman. Sementara Luhan menyusulnya dengan tatapan murka. Ketika sudah berdiri disamping Sehun. Luhan menabok _namja_ itu dengan tasnya –tanpa memperdulikan tatapan para umat didalam caffe itu.

"Sakit Luhan" rintih Sehun mengelus kepalanya.

"SeHan belum ketemu dan kau malah bersantai untuk minum" omel Luhan.

"_Aigooo,_ Chagiya. Jangan malu-maluin disini" ucap Sehun memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang memperhatikan mereka berdua bagaikan di dalam adegan drama.

Beberapa pelayan berlari ke dalam, takut mungkin terjadi perang dunia ketiga. Dan seketika seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

"Luhan, Sehun-ah, ada apa dengan kalian?" sebuah suara menghentikan mereka. Seorang _yeoja _bermata bulat dan berpipi tembem menghampiri mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ya" ucap Luhan terisak.

"Luhan, uljima" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk bahu Luhan.

"Maafkan kami Kyungie, kami membuat keributan di caffe mu" ucap Sehun.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kalian ke ruanganku" ajak Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyung, kami sedang mencari SeHan" ucap Luhan. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Ayolah" Kyungsoo tetap memaksa Luhan dan menarik tangan Luhan menuju ruangannya dan diikuti oleh Sehun dari belakang.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai diruangan Kyungsoo. SeHan diam-diam keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya di belakang sofa dengan membawakan dua gelas bubble tea. Sehun dan Luhan langsung terlonjak kaget.

"SeHan" ucap Luhan dan Sehun secara bersamaan. Luhan langsung memeluk SeHan dengan erat, sementara Sehun mengelus-elus kepala SeHan.

"Kamu kemana daritadi, Hannie? Kau membuat Eomma dan Appa khawatir" ucap Luhan terisak kembali /Luhan cengeng banget ya/ walaupun anaknya sudah ditemukan.

"SeHan hanya ke caffe nya Kyungsoo ahjumma" jawab SeHan polos.

Jawaban polos seorang anak kecil tetap diterima walaupun orang tuanya sudah kalang kabut kebakaran jenggot mencarinya.

"Tapi SeHan membuatkan bubble tea rasa coklat dan taro untuk Eomma dan Appa. Karena Eomma dan Appa sekarang sering sibuk dan jarang mengajak SeHan minum bubble tea" ujar SeHan dengan memelas –membuat kedua orang tuanya merasa iba dan bersalah.

"Maafin Eomma dan Appa, kali ini kami janji dengan SeHan akan selalu bersama SeHan dan kita akan jalan-jalan sambil minum bubble tea"

"Janji?"

Luhan mengangguk "Janji" lalu tersenyum manis.

SeHan pun langsung melakukan _aegyo_ dihadapan Sehun dan Luhan. Membuat Luhan memeluknya makin erat –dan membuat Sehun cemburu. Oh Sehun cemburu dengan anaknya sendiri pemirsah.

SeHan terkekeh evil.

Sehun menoyor kepalanya anak dengan kesal.

"Siapa yang menagajarkanmu seperti itu, heol?" tanya Sehun.

"Appa" spontan SeHan.

Sehun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Kyungsoo cekikikan. Sementara Luhan langsung memberi tatapan _deathglare_ nya kembali ke Sehun.

"Urusan kita belum selesai Oh Sehun" ancam Luhan.

Dan membuat Sehun menghela napasnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_SeHan duduk dengan manisnya di dalam sebuah caffe. Kaki kecilnya menggelantung, dan segelas bubble tea rasa favoritnya sudah terpesan dan kini dia meminumnya. Lalu tatapannya tertuju kearah seorang ahjumma bermata bulat dan berpipi tembem. Kyungsoo ahjumma, sahabat Sehun dan Luhan dan juga pemilik caffe tersebut –yang sedang sibuk memberi pengarah dengan karyawan barunya. Setelah selesai, Kyungsoo menghampirinya dengan senyuman manis dan duduk di samping SeHan._

_"__Apa SeHan benar-benar tidak ingin memberitahu Appa dan Eomma kalau SeHan ada disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyakinkan SeHan yang sudah dianggap sebagai keponakannya sendiri._

_SeHan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut._

_Kyungsoo menghela napas dan mengangkat tangannya mengelus-elus kepala SeHan._

_"__SeHan tidak boleh seperti itu, nanti Appa dan Eomma mu marah" nasehat Kyungsoo._

_"__SeHan kan mau kabur dari rumah, biar bisa ke tempat Kyungsoo ahjumma" _

_Oh SeHan, kau benar-benar mengikuti keganjengan Appa dan Eomma mu /author ditenggelamin readers di sungai Han/_

_"__Tapi kan SeHan tidak boleh kabur seperti ini" Kyungsoo terus memberinya nasehat walaupun sebenarnya dia juga sudah kewalahan menasehati anak ini. Sementara, anaknya belum pernah melakukan hal semacam ini. Coba saja, kalau berani Jong Su macam-macam, semua mainannya akan dia sita._

_"__Hanya kali ini ahjumma" jawab SeHan sekenanya dan kali ini Kyungsoo tidak berkata nasehat lagi –malah menghela napasnya. Sungguh? Keras kepala sekali anak ini._

_"__Oh ya, apa ahjumma mau membantuku" SeHan memohon dengan tatapan menggemaskan –menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo._

_"__Apa? Akan ahjumma turuti, tapi dengan satu syarat. SeHan harus memberitahu Appa dan Eomma SeHan, otte?" tawar Kyungsoo dan mengangkat tangan kelingkingnya kearah SeHan._

_SeHan mengangguk dengan cepat dan juga mengangkat jari kelingking kecilnya –lalu mengaitkan ke kelingking Kyungsoo._

_"__Oke, SeHan minta tolong apa?" tanya Kyungsoo._

_SeHan pun membisikkan ide nya ke Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti dengan ide keponakannya itu._

_"__Baiklah, akan ahjumma bantu, kalau begitu ahjumma mau ke dalam dulu untuk mengurus berkas karyawan baru" pamit Kyungsoo dan diangguki oleh SeHan._

_End._

_._

_._

Otte?

Hahah... :D

Please reviewnya ya,chinguu *buing-buing*

Bye.. annyeong...


End file.
